


[podfic] Heartbeat

by Annapods



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Victor starts sleeping in Yuri's bed well before the Cup of China.Written byEmilyenrose.





	[podfic] Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heartbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166339) by [emilyenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyenrose/pseuds/emilyenrose). 



**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/h) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/j79dez4a6yppt5y/%5BYOI%5D%20Heartbeat.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dopbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/j79dez4a6yppt5y/%5BYOI%5D%20Heartbeat.mp3?dl=0))

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded in July (I think?), for the “incorporate physical sound” square of my 2017 Podfic Bingo card. The physical sounds are me repeatedly knocking my knee with my fist. I do not recommend.

Thanks to Emilyenrose for giving blanket permission to podfics!


End file.
